1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter assembly for a valve structure utilized with a fluid dispenser wherein the filter element or elements are formed from an open mesh material specifically dimensioned and configured to be positioned in interruptive relation relative to the flow of fluid from the interior of the dispenser through the valve structure as it is being dispensed so as to accomplish filtering of the product being dispensed without causing clogging, back pressure or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid dispensers, including aerosol type dispensers have been utilized in the industry for many years and have become extremely popular with the general public. Generally, such fluid dispensers including a valving means mounted in the upper portion of the dispenser and in fluid communication with the product and propellant within the dispenser. The valving structure itself is specifically designed and utilized to control the discharge of product therefrom. Operation of generally conventional valve means includes the valving structure being commonly biased into a normally selected position whereby inadvertent discharge of the product from the valve means is prevented. A dip tube or like conduit generally extends in fluid communicating relation between the interior of the valve structure and the fluid product housed within the dispenser.
Particularly with aerosol dispensings, a gaseous propellant normally occupies what is referred to as the head space or the area between the fluid product itself, generally resting at the bottom of the dispenser and the top of the dispenser on which the valve structure is mounted. When the container has an adequate amount of product therein, the product is normally located below the head space as it is being dispensed. Upon the reduction of the amount of product within the dispenser, the head space increases, causing some of the propellant to vaporize. With the wide popular acceptance enjoyed by the fluid dispensing industry, and in particular the aerosol dispensing segment of this industry, there has been an increasing demand for availability of a wide variety of products being dispensed from fluid type dispensers of the category being discussed. Accordingly, with the advent of various types of products being dispensed, the operating characteristics of the valve structure associated with such dispensers have had to become increasingly more efficient.
For example, filtering of various fluid products has become a common problem associated with the industry. It is frequently desirable to provide a valve structure which incorporates a filtering element or feature to avoid clogging and interference with the dispersing of a given liquid product. Clogging often occurs because of particles blocking the terminal orifice or any other generally restricted orifice disposed along the path of fluid flow along which the liquid product travels as it leaves the interior of the dispenser. A number of such filtering elements, while existing in the prior art, are generally over complex in design and function or inefficient in operation. Therefore, the industry has found that in order to provide an operable filtering means associated with a valve structure for aerosol dispensers or like fluid dispensers, the industry has had to overcome either relatively great expense in the manufacture of such filtering elements and associated valve structure or provide a design which is sufficiently simple yet capable of efficient and reliable operation.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a great need in the dispensing industry for a valve structure capable of providing other operable characteristics required in the dispensing industry while at the same time providing a filtering feature of the product as it passes through the valve structure and issues from the dispenser.